Non-volatile memory systems, such as flash memory, have been widely adopted for use in consumer products. Flash memory may be found in different forms, for example in the form of a portable memory card that can be carried between host devices or as a solid state disk (SSD) embedded in a host device. Flash memory may be written in pages and erased in blocks, so once a page is written, a rewrite may require the whole block to be erased. Once a host block becomes full, a new block may be exchanged from a pool of free blocks. In the case of a power cycle or a power loss the latest block exchange may be lost.